


Getting Down with the Highblood

by ShinysMindPalace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Craters, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grubs, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nooks, Other, Sex, Trolls, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinysMindPalace/pseuds/ShinysMindPalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius will get down with the Highblood, Gamzee Makara. What was meant to be a platonic strife and the total destruction of Equius' hive ended up being a marvelously violent matespritship between the two - and something extra!</p><p>These are a collection of drabbles in an AU (Alternia and the hives are still there, everyone's alive, but they know of the kids?) that I'm currently role-playing in. These are my works based on that. Each chapter will be given a title that relates to the theme, and keep in mind most of these are unfinished. I will periodically update these as more ideas hit me. Sections are usually written to music, although the song they were written to might surprise you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE UNIVERSE

So the mpreg works like this - trolls have an ability to reproduce without the mother grub, albeit it is difficult, painful and not preferable. In the case of the absence of a mother grub (and this would commonly occur on other worlds where the adults are way too far away to feel her presence (feeling as in pheromones), or in the case of total isolation save for a few, a troll's body can 'prepare'. A troll's body, regardless of sex, has a nook and a bulge. Sex is just the physical expression of more masculine or more feminine body builds. 

Anyhow, a troll, if they are not in direct physical contact (as in, being within at least 30 feet of another troll) with another troll for a period equal to or exceeding six months, their body begins to change. Genetic material that is normally produced, stored and expelled from the bulge is partially redirected to the top of the nook, where normally in a human would have their cervix and beyond that, a uterus. This material, upon copulation and contact with another's genetic material, and provided that the material is not all forcibly expelled from the body, has a chance to form together to create a genetic pair (or many genetic pairs if there is a substantial genetic buildup in the 'mother' troll, mother troll being the one who has fit the above mentioned criteria). This pair also has a chance to implant in the wall of the nook and begin to grow an egg. The chances that these things will happen are small, but vary based on blood color. A limeblood has about a 70% chance of forming the pairs, but a 20% chance of those implanting. Highbloods (dark blue to tyrian) have lower chances of pair forming, but significantly higher chances of implanting. The inverse is true of lowbloods (dark yellow to bottom red - mutants do not belong here). The nook, if an egg has been implanted, will pinch off the top of it in an area surrounding the egg, not separating it but twisting like the cervix. This area then begins to grow rapidly, in order to compensate for the eggs, which will grow equally rapidly. The eggs tend to form in groups from 1 to 8, but this kind of rapid growth is extremely stressful on the body. Troll 'mothers' will often die, though highbloods live more often due to being more durable physically. 

It takes 30 weeks to develop these eggs and then lay them. Preceding this event, with times at which these occur vary, the only constant thing being that they will appear in the order I describe. First, a form of morning sickness, upset stomach and a craving for meats and milk, as well as an emotional hypersensitivity (that is not always present). Then, a sudden sensitivity of the horns and extremely intensified nightmares (on the level of nightterrors, if a troll falls asleep without being soaked in sopor slime they will have the worst nightmare of their life, probably on par with the nightmare that scared Kurloz). Then, an extreme sensitivity to light, both of the eyes and of the skin. This will result to an aversion to even soft light, as well as a 'normal' level of light producing something akin to a sunburn on skin exposed. Then, an intensified hunger to the point of being hungry nearly 24/7, and eating near-exclusively meat, particularly the flesh of other trolls is craved, though not necessary. Nearing the end of gestation, a troll will be irresistibly driven to build a nest of sorts, resembling a recuperacoon but without sopor slime. This is where the mother troll will prefer to lay their egg(s). Most mothers do die in the process of laying, as certain blood vessels tend to break, or outright the skin that covers the egg(s) within the mother might split and spill out all the organs. The laying process is particularly difficult due to the fact that nooks are not inherently lined nor made of muscles, making laying the egg(s) a very difficult process due to the fact that it is unassisted by design. A healthy and typical egg is about the size of two grapefruits, and the shape of a butterfly egg. If a mother survives, they will not necessarily feel maternally for the eggs, though this behavior can/has happened. The grubs still need a lusus, and must be kept in total darkness, lest they burn like their mother would. The sensitivity of the mother will wear away after about 3 weeks. The grubs are most directly a mix and match of the parents. If two trolls fertilize one mother, the pairs will mix with three ways, doubling and repairing to produce extra eggs. Too many eggs can kill a mother. Also, if the eggs are forcibly removed, even through c-section, from the mother, they release a poison that will kill both mother and egg(s). This is a side effect of trying to give the mother an ability to defend themselves with poison, which was never successfully bread in. 

In the case of these drabbles, only Gamzee is carrying for Darkness and Feeding Time. In Double Trouble though, Equius is also carrying, and I intend to write the remaining chapters this way too. Gamzee's symptoms all compounded within /hours/ of becoming pregnant. Equius will show symptoms after about a month of being pregnant. He will reach all of these symptoms, save for nest building, by the second month. Anyhow, this is based on an rp. Have fun. 

Oh, and tyrian is fef's blood color


	2. Darknesss

The darkness was complete, just how Gamzee liked it. It was just warm enough that he didn’t always feel like shivering when he had his shirt off, and however the fuck he got whatever the motherfuck he was on, he would do it again in a heartbeat. His hands ran down his lumpy belly, which was slowly starting to fill in with some sort of fluid that the highblood was not too fond of. Made moving around suck like a black hole, and poor Gamzee was sick as fuck of it. As he began to turn over, he felt the whoosh of air moving that indicated a door was opening, turning towards it and meeting perfectly a set of strong lips and ever-so-careful hands. 

“…How are you doing, Highb100d?” Equius’ normally intense demeanor had softened notably since this all happened, not that Gamzee could complain at all. He didn’t mind being lifted into those strong arms, holding onto the blueblood’s arm as he rested his head against Equius’ chest.

“Better… Miss you during the day though…” came Gamzee’s soft reply. The darkness, though preferable, had really taken a toll on them both. For one, all of the robot parts had to get cleaned up, and Gamzee couldn’t find anything in Equius’ hive. It made him lazing around all day more excusable, but it didn’t make up for how Equius went out from dawn to dusk to try to collect enough food to feed his highblood matesprit, Gamzee Motherfucking Makara. 

Gamzee shuddered as he felt strong hands on his horns, stroking him consolingly. “That’s a f001ish thing to do. You should be focused on making sure you’re comfortable and healthy.” The highblood nodded idly, not listening to him and focusing on the feeling of his over-sensitive horns being pet. The over sensitization had started a week before the need for darkness, and he and Equius had their fun with that before the darkness set in. Gamzee would never need anything else again but to replay that week over and over. He had gotten so distracted by the memories of those beautiful hands all over him he completely missed what their owner was saying. “… highb100d, are you awake?” 

“Y-Yeah I’m motherfucking up… what’d you say before?” Gamzee couldn’t repress the massive yawn that decided to overtake him just then, his entire body stretching as his lips spread, jaw cracking as he bent back over Equius’ arm. He didn’t bother straightening back up, the blueblood’s lips on Gamzee’s throat, gently kissing him. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Equius’ neck, the highblood purring. 

“… As I was saying, I leave all day so I can spend all night with you. Not to mention preparations for when we have a few extra mouths to feed.” Gamzee felt his mouth get dry and his face turn purple. He was nervous about what these lumps inside him meant. They had no idea when they were going to pop out, nor what was going to happen. It had been fifteen weeks and Gamzee was getting anxious. Equius undoubtedly sensed this, a strong arm curling around Gamzee’s middle as the other brought him close for a gentle-as-possible kiss.

Which, to be honest, Gamzee never really minded that it wasn’t as gentle as he tried to make it. He purred, hands moving up to bury themselves in Equius’ hair. He never grew tired of it, the kissing, and the attempts at being gentle. It was just his luck he was above Equius in the hemospectrum, otherwise Gamzee would more than likely have ended up an unrecognizable mess of blood, jizz and organs when they met face-to-face for the first time. When they pulled apart to breathe, Gamzee pushed his forehead up against Equius’, mainly to make sure he was there. “I don’t know Equibro… I mean, how’s this sort of shit even supposed to up and go?”

The blueblood sat them both up, kissing Gamzee’s cheek. “We will just have to wait and find out. I know it’s scary and stressful but…” Gamzee wished he could see the blue that was totally covering the blueblood’s cheeks right about now. “…but I promise I’ll never leave you, my Highb100d… and my matesprit.” Gamzee’s face was then subject to probably the gentlest and most intense kiss attack ever, the blueblood making sure not a single cell in Gamzee’s face went unkissed. The highblood’s face got progressively more purple, embarrassed and wishing his head wasn’t being held by strong hands so he could reciprocate. He even tried to struggle, but to no avail, the affectionate blueblood would tie him down if that’s what it took to be affectionate. 

“Rrhh… Equius, motherfucking let me go…! This ain’t up and motherfucking fair.”

“I’m sorry Highb100d, but no.” The blueblood’s hand grabbed Gamzee’s horn, pretty effectively shutting up the highblood. Equius’ gentle lips moved down his throat, covering every inch of skin they came across. Gamzee felt both loved and slightly aroused, though it could also be from the fact that he never felt like having sex anymore, though his body very clearly demanded it from time to time. Gamzee gasped when those gentle touches (this sentence is unfinished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with Take Me the Way I Am (by Ingrid Michaelson) playing on loop. 
> 
> Fucked up, right?


	3. Feeding Time

“Fuck… Equius it hurts…!”

“Calm down Highb100d… You’re doing great.”

“How the fuck can you be so motherfucking calm!? Ow! Holy motherfuck I don’t think you understand!”

“I understand, now just hold still!” Equius finally managed to pull the piece of foundation wire out of Gamzee’s finger, the stupid and slightly-stronger-than-Equius highblood having been complaining about it all afternoon. Equius had to wrestle him as gently as he could up to the front door and wait for evening to fall so that the hyper-sensitive highblood could even stand the light Equius needed to see. It didn’t help that Gamzee’s body was nigh-untouchable for fear of harming the eggs inside of him, of which Equius thought there were probably five or so. He wished Gamzee wasn’t so sensitive to light, just so that Equius could be 100% sure that he was okay. The lack of light was beginning to scare him. They had been in darkness for the past seven weeks, and each day Gamzee felt bigger. And each day, Equius panicked when he left his hive, fearing the worst had happened to Gamzee. It was nerve-racking for the poor blueblood. 

“Ow you motherfucker!! Fuck!” He pulled his hand away and proceeded to mope like a child, breaking the blueblood’s grip with ease as Gamzee skittered into the darkness. So much for being able to examine any more of him, Equius thought, sighing and closing the door. He was great at navigating his house now by memory, he had even managed to do some building in complete darkness and had made machines he didn’t know he was capable of making. Gamzee on the other hand had managed to exhibit a very full and odd tradition of the Messiahs – he managed to, in the darkness, find them. By any other definition he would be their prophet. They even like him! Yet when Equius asked about his prophethood, he got a broken leg and a nearly re-broken horn! He didn’t even come near the highblood until Gamzee started sneaking up on him, the blueblood having to wrestle the affectionate highblood off of him a few times before he realized he was trying to apologize. 

Said highblood was off in his hive, no doubt going to soak himself in more sopor slime to try to numb his body’s aches and pains. Equius couldn’t blame him as he began his journey to the fridge for the highblood. It was tough work trying to sustain a metabolism that seemed to be able to devour entire hivestems clusters and still be hungry. He wondered idly if Eridan ever felt the same way when he was trying to help Feferi feed her lusus. It certainly wasn’t easy, and Equius swore he felt Gamzee get thinner as more mass was drawn towards his stomach. The blueblood tried his best to not worry, finding himself in Gamzee’s favorite haunt, second only to the kitchen; Equius’ bed. Not his recuperacoon, his bed. It was a giant hemisphere, the lip of which was in the floor as it curved down like a bathtub. Gamzee adored its curved shape, claiming it helped with body pain more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to the same song as chapter two, Darkness.


	4. Double Trouble

“H-highb100d… Th-that…” Equius shuddered, not even trying to stop Gamzee as he sucked and slobbered all over the blueblood’s hypersensitive horns. Of course, the highblood picked the one that was still intact, as Equius had proved time and time again that orgasm was instantaneous when the center of the other was touched. And Gamzee didn’t have a concept of going easy on that horn. 

“Shut up and take it like a man… motherfuckin’ wanna make you feel like a god…” Equius whimpered softly, arching forward into the pile of pillows as Gamzee’s tongue licked along the underside of the blueblood’s horn. The highblood’s right hand traced down the side of Equius’ face, a clawed finger coming under his chin to tilt his head back, Gamzee’s mouth swallowing the horn’s entire pointed top. Equius’ body tensed, crying out as he shuddered with pleasure so near to orgasm it would have been blinding, had the   
blueblood been able to see a thing. He already knew his pants were ruined, but he began to worry about the pillows beneath them, hoping his delightful torment would end soon. 

Gamzee had no such plan. Turning the blueblood over such that the highblood was still behind him, sucking on his horn, Gamzee’s fingers slid up along his chin, pressing just past Equius’ lips. Said lips parted in a cry of ecstasy as the highblood’s left hand cupped the blueblooded troll’s sensitive bulge, the fingers at his lips pushing in farther as the other hand kneaded. Equius was more than surprised that Gamzee hadn’t decided to pleasure himself as well, but perhaps that’s what the highblood meant when he said he wanted to make Equius feel like a god? Oh gods, Equius was faintly aware of the distant echo of his thoughts amidst the fog of pleasure clouding his awareness, I-Is this… I-Is this what it felt like… f-for him?! Oh good lord… I-I don’t deserve this kind of tr-reahh… ahhh… Even his thoughts converged in senseless pleasure, all the remaining echoes of consciousness or coherency leaving him, along with his pants as they were ripped straight off his body. Sh-shit… Nepeta w-will h-haaave my h-head… for this…

That thought was again interrupted by a certain hand fondling him in ways he only prayed no one would ever be able to match again, if only so that he would remain sane. His horn was released, a breathless Gamzee panting in his ear, “F-feel like a-ah moth-therfuckin’ god y-yet…?” Those wicked hands were on him again, fingers in his mouth playing with the blueblood’s tongue as Equius nodded frantically, the highblood snickering and moving the other hand, stroking slowly. This was certainly getting more difficult to do, what with Gamzee’s expanding stomach getting in the way of the blueblood fully relaxing against the highblood. No way in any universe was Equius going to even chance crushing the eggs within his highblooded matesprit. God, even thinking of that title made Equius shiver in a humbling sense of pride as he got to tack that term onto the indigoblood that he had been admiring for so long. His matesprit. His highblood. His Gamzee. 

His Gamzee woke the blueblood from his awed reverie as the highblood’s hand gave Equius’ bulge a squeeze. He cried out, Gamzee’s knees spreading Equius’ own from underneath. The fingers left his mouth, tracing down his body with the dry fingers and tickling along the blueblood’s growing belly on their way to some place more private, those slicked fingers slipping inside his nook. Equius gasped and arched up, panting as he saw stars. Gamzee chuckled, licking up his neck and biting his ear as his fingers penetrated the blueblood, curling up to tease his most sensitive spot. Orgasm rolled through his body like Adelle rolled in the deep, the highblood clearly enjoying riling him up so. His knees shook, threatening to give out as the blueblood regained his senses, panting and whimpering, “H-Highb100d… I-I… I c-can’t…”

“Then motherfuckin’ don’t.” came Gamzee’s simple reply, releasing Equius and letting him fall back to the cushion pile. Gamzee pulled himself up, looming over the blueblood as his hands traced along Equius’ thighs, claws running over the blueblood’s dripping nook without even trying to pretend they were going to go in again. He leaned down, nose first bumping into Equius’ chin before the highblood navigated to his lips, kissing him tenderly as his hands moved upward to rest on the blueblood’s belly. Equius shivered, his lips parting for Gamzee as his hands covered his matesprit’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to Popular by MIKA


End file.
